


Twice With Feeling

by 84years



Series: For Better [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, I promise, Mama Hope Solo, and other cute stuff, but like, dabbing Sonny, don't let me be the only one in this madness, it came out of nowhere, it includes, it works, just listen guys, just read it, listen, unfortunate butt calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84years/pseuds/84years
Summary: Emily Sonnet had watched her teammates go through hell on the field and no less than two days later she was sleeping with one of the hottest women she had ever seen.The tale of how Emily Sonnet slept with and then fell in love with Melissa Tancredi.On the flip side.The tale of Melissa Tancredi: The Badass Canadian who fell for the dabbing, baby American.





	1. That One Time at the Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the madness! I hope you enjoy your visit.

Her crush on Whitney was, at best, inconvenient. She’d never act on it. Never. Whitney would never be interested in her. She wasn’t torn up about it. She’d get over it. Like Sam. Like Julie.

Julie had been a pipe dream. A very straight pipe dream. 

But Sam? Sam was everything for awhile. She just got her. She understood her in away no one else did. But the thing about Sam was that she understood everyone. Sam made everyone feel special. Which didn’t make Emily special whatsoever. So she had gotten over it. Slowly. 

A little down the line came Whitney. She was just so pure and good. Maybe it was less of a crush and more a hero worship with a twist? When Emily first came into camp she had been entranced by this woman who welcomed her into the backline with open arms. She had never met someone who was just so genuinely kind. (Not to forget that she was a damn good center back too.)

But Emily saw the way Alyssa looked at the other defender. A little bit of fear and a whole lot of love. Emily couldn’t, wouldn’t, compete with that. She’s not sure what the exact situation is between the defender and goalkeeper but she’s excited for the two of them. Being in love is exciting. At least she thinks it would be. 

—— 

The Olympics had been just to her.

She watched her teammates go through hell on the field and no less than two days later she was sleeping with one of the hottest women she had ever seen.

After the game everyone had split off. Some, most, went back home and a few went off to explore the country before they faced the music back in the States. No one asked Emily what her plans were afterwards so she didn’t tell anyone. She ‘didn’t understand’ the heartbreak of the Olympics. No-one had said those words to her but the words were clear the in sullen looks she got from her teammates when she tried to comfort them.

They were right though, she didn’t know what this Olympics meant to them. Honestly, the Olympics hadn’t even been on her radar until nine months ago. It was a nice surprise, for sure, but Emily knew that there were more tournaments in her future. But for some of her teammates this was possibly their last major tournament… and they had blown it. And while she would love to comfort her friends and teammates if there was one thing she learned from her parents it was to let people melt down in their own way instead of risking them blowing up on you. 

After the last official meeting with Jill the gals were free to do whatever they pleased; Emily watched as everyone left the room with some in groups or pairs, talking about flights home or exploring the area. Ashlyn, her roommate, was too busy dealing with Ali to notice that Emily had removed all of her things from their shared room one morning. Emily wasn’t trying to be an attention seeker or overly dramatic with her travel plans. She didn’t pack her bag in the middle of the night and sneak away, no, she woke up put on some happy music and bought a plane ticket to Rio.

Stepping out of her room she catches Alyssa and Whitney walking into the UNC grad’s room- hand in hand. Well, that hurt a little, but Emily was happy for the two of them for being able to find each other in this shitty situation. She passed the room where she knew Sam was comforting Lindsey. It was what Sam was good at- comforting and healing others, she knew instinctively what others needed. Emily felt better knowing that Lindsey had someones shoulder to lean on. 

Emily made her way down the lobby where she had called ahead for a car to pick her up and take her to the airport. As she waited for her car someone called her name from behind her.

“Emily? Where are you going?” 

Emily turned around to see Hope holding two smoothies with sunglasses perched on her head, “I’m going to Rio.” 

“What? With who?” Hope asked, setting down the smoothies on a coffee table besides them. 

“By myself. I’m a big girl Hope.” Emily reminded her gently. 

Hope places her, quite cold, hands onto of Emily’s, “Are you ok? I didn’t see you-”

“I’m fine.”

“You answered too fast for that to be true.” Hope looked around the hotel lobby hoping to see Sam, or really anyone, who could talk sense into this girl. 

Emily shrugged, “I’m fine, really. I just want to get out of here.”

Hope shook her head, “There’s a group of girls leaving for Rio-

“Hope I’m fine. I promise.” Emily’s phone buzzed alerting her that her Uber Taxi was there, “I gotta go, my car is here.”

Hope released Emily’s hand and stood up, “Ok, but just be safe alright?”

Emily nodded her head. “Of course.”

“Here give me your phone.” 

Emily readily gave up her phone to the goalkeeper. 

“I put in my number ok? Carli and I are going back tonight but I want you to text me or call me if you need anything.” Hope looked down at the younger woman. “I get what it’s like to want, need, to disappear and get lost, but at least be safe about it alright?”   
Emily nodded her head again, “I will.” She stood up and took her phone back, “I’ll see you soon Hope, have a safe flight.”

Hope put her arm around Emily’s shoulder and squeezed, “You too kid.”

Emily walked away and headed out to the parking lot where her uber waited. It was a smaller car but she was sure that she could fit all of her bags in it, the one shitty thing about traveling with the team is the amount of stuff you need to bring.

The driver pops the trunk and waves to her from the drivers seat. 

“Thanks for the help.” Emily muttered to herself when she realized the driver wasn’t going to help.

As she struggled to lift her bag she heard Hope calling her name again. Emily looks behind her to see Hope walking over to her.

“Hey Hope, miss me already?” Emily asked cheekily.

“You wish, I saw you struggling with you bags and I thought I could take one.” Hope offered.

“Take one?” 

“I doubt you need all three bags. I’ll take one back home and ship it to you.” Hope told her.

Emily shook her head, “Oh, no it’s fine-

“Give me the bag Sonnet.”

“But you already have you hands full with your smoothies.” Emily pointed out.

Hope rolled her eyes, “Have you eaten today?”

“No.”

Hope passed her one of the cups, “There problem solved.” The goalkeeper grabbed a bag off the ground, “You don’t need this one right?”

Emily shook her head, “It’s just extra stuff. All my important stuff is in my backpack.”

“You have your village pass and passport?” 

“Yes mom.” Emily teased before taking a sip of the smoothie, “Thanks for the smoothie.” 

“Don’t tell anyone about this kid. It never happened.” Hope joked. 

The uber driver honked his horn.

“Guess I really got to go now.” Emily said, “I’ll text you when I get there.”

Hope nodded her head, “Good. Have fun kid, you deserve it.” Hope turned around and walked back to the hotel. Emily watched her go with a smile.

— —  
Alone in a foreign country Emily does what comes natural to her. She gets lots in the crowd. It’s her specialty. Knowing that she has somewhere to sleep every night makes her feel at ease about her decision to stay and watch more of the games.

Emily never has a plan. She wakes up when she wants to and then walks around until something catches her fancy. The floor she was on is mostly silent due to the fact it had been set aside for the soccer team. Emily guesses that the girls who did come to Rio didn’t want to stay at the village, leaving her to have her own floor. 

On her third night is when she sees her knocking back drinks like crazy. Shot after shot after shot- Emily’s impressed. Emily watches a very small bead of liquid escape her lips and roll down her chin, down her neck and disappear under her very deep v-neck. 

And that’s when Emily realizes three things:  
1\. She was shook.  
2\. It was really hot in this building.  
3\. Melissa Tancredi was walking her way.

Fuck.

“Can I help you?” Melissa ask as she approaches the young defender, a glass of beer in her hands.

“I. Uh. Umm.” Emily stutters out.

“You’ve been staring at me.”

“You’re just really pretty.” Is what slips past her traitorous mouth. God she sounds like an idiot.

Fuck.

Melissa raises an eyebrow and takes a seat, “Aren’t you one of the American kids?”

Emily nods her head, not trusting her mouth not to betray her again.

The Canadian scans the room, “Where are the rest of you? Don’t you guys travel in a pack or something?”

“I, uh, don’t know. I’ve been here by myself.” Emily admits. “I think they’re around though.”

“Oh.” Melissa deflates, “Wait, you’re that kid on Sinc’s team right.”

“I’m not Horan.”

“Yeah I know that. Everybody knows her name and lack of an educational background.” Melissa jokes, “No, you’re Emily right? Defender?”

Emily smiles, “Holy shit, you know me.”

Melissa frowns, “Soccer is a small circle. Why are you even surprised.”

“You’re just so, uh, hot and you know about me?” Emily finds herself looking down at the table with her eyes closed trying to shake whatever evil spirit had taken over her mouth. 

“You’re either really bold or very drunk.” Melissa says before finishing off the drink she had brought over.

Emily shakes her head, “I’m just shook.”

Melissa looks Emily up and down, “You Americans get weirder with every call up.”

“Rude.”

Shrugging the Canadian woman waves her hand at the bartender and gestures for four more shots, “I just call them like I see them.” She laughs. “You can handle a drink can’t you?”

Emily finishes off the beer in front of her in one gulp, “Of course I can.”

“So you can drink a watered down beer. What about a real drink?” As if by magic a waitress appears with four shot glasses. Melissa slides two to Emily.

Emily warily eyes the shot glasses before bringing one to her lips. Quickly she knocks it back before slamming the glass back onto the table. 

“So the kid can take a shot.” Melissa comments.

Emily winks, “That’s not all I can take.” 

Melissa throws back her two shots and licks her lips, “You’re behind America.”

Emily takes her time reaching for her shot glass. Slowly she brings the drink to her lips and lets her tongue ghost around the brim, savoring the salt she finds there. She throws her head back and quickly seals the liquid, making sure to lick her lips of any residue the drink could have left.

“I’m usually on top, not behind.”

Oh hot damn. Steph would be proud of her for that one.

— — 

“So what team are you on Pokemon Go?”

Emily blinks, “What makes you think I play Pokemon Go?”

Melissa rolls her eyes and taps Emily’s cap, “I might be older than you but I know a Pokemon trainer hat when I see one.”

“Oh.”

“So which team?” Melissa asks again.

Emily stands up, “Instinct all the way!” She starts to dab repeatedly while smiling uncontrollably. 

Melissa gestures to the bartender for more drinks.

— —

“So you don’t have stock in maple syrup?” Emily double checks.

“Of course not!”

Emily deflates slightly, “I was just wondering.”

“What is up with everyone thinking Canadians love maple syrup and apologizing?” Melissa asks in between sips of her beer.

“I’d blame Tumblr for most of it.”

Melissa rolls her eyes, “Tumblr is the worst. I swear if I have to hear another thing about ship wars from Carm…”

“Hey.” Emily stops her, “Don’t go hating on the Tumbs. That’s how I found Bomb Girls and Lost Girls. Two very Canadian, gay shows.”

The Canadian rolls her eyes, “Fine. So you have a little bit of good taste.”

Emily slowly looks her drinking partner up and down before looking her in the eyes, “Obviously.”

— — 

Two hours later the two soccer players are in a booth eating chicken wings without any sauce and downing water bottles like champs.

“I can’t believe you convinced to do a jaeger bomb. I’m not 21.” Melissa mutters into her chicken wing. 

“In all fairness I meant it as a joke.” Emily defends herself before taking another chicken wing, “You’re the one who took it as a challenge.”

“How else was I supposed to take it, you questioned my ability to drink, of course I had to follow through.” Melissa clears her throat and repeats Emily’s challenge from earlier, “You’re Melissa Tancredi. A world class forward. You can handle a jaeger bomb can’t you?” 

Emily smirks, “You forgot the dab at the end.” 

“I will never dab, never.” Melissa vows.

“Lame.”

After the shots, bombs, and a few more shots the Canadian woman had called off her drinking for the night. Even though her coach let them have one night to mourn the loss of their game he expected them on the pitch the next afternoon ready to win a bronze medal for Canada. 

Emily’s pretty sure that Melissa wants to sleep with her, like ninety-nine percent sure that the Canadian wants her in some capacity. Sure, Emily isn’t the best at deciphering whether or not people are into her but she knows the difference between a friendly hand on the back to steady someone and placing your hand on someones ass. 

The two soccer players sit across from each other with their feet resting on the booth across from them. Occasionally one of them would place their free hand on the others leg and let it rest there, nothing sensual just a reminder that someone was there. While the night had been fun they both still had the weight of losing bearing down on them, more so Melissa, and it was nice to have someone understand what they were going through.

Emily looks around the bar, “Man I want ice cream.”

“Some of us still have a game to play.” Melissa comments as she takes the second to last wing.

“Jokes on you, I never had an Olympic game to play!” Emily jokes good naturally.

Melissa pats Emily’s leg, “Sorry.”

“Wait, what? No. That was just a joke. I honestly wasn’t even expecting to get to the Olympics this year. I’m just happy to be here.” Emily admits.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Emily nods her head, “We have so many great defenders on the team and they’re not slowing down; if anything they’re getting better. I knew to expect a call up soon, but nothing like this.”

“You’re good kid. Good enough for Sincy to mention you during practice.” Melissa says with a shrug, “Your time is coming.”

“If the great Tancredi says it then it must be true!” Emily pretends to swoon and flutter her eyelashes at Melissa.

“I liked it better when you could only say that you thought I was hot.”

“Eh, too late. I’m under your skin.” The young defender jokes.

Melissa slides her hand higher up Emily’s leg, “I’d rather you be just underneath me.”

Emily’s breath hitches. “Ok.”

“Ok?” Melissa repeats, her thumb rubbing circles on Emily’s thigh,

“I mean, uh, yes please?” Emily stutters out. 

Melissa removes her hand from Emily’s leg and places them on the table in front of her, “Jesus fuck. You’re just a kid.”

Emily scrambles over the table to reach Melissa’s hands, “Wait no. I’m just spazzing out. Sorry.”

The wariness in Melissa’s eyes push Emily to continue speaking, “I’ve never had someone like you interested in me, It’s a lot.”

“Someone like me?”

Emily nods her head, “Yeah, you’re just so-

Melissa laughs, “Hot. I know.”

“Beautiful.” Emily corrects her, “And crazy smart. Not to mention an Olympian.” Emily gives her a lopsided smile, “That’s a lot to handle to for plain old me.”

Melissa’s eyes soften and she gently squeezes Emily’s hands, “There’s nothing plain about you Emily Sonnett.”

The two smile at each other for a few, out a character, moments before they remember where they are. Quickly they disconnect their hands and look around the room for any sign that anyone was watching. Soccer's a small circle, as Melissa had said earlier, and someone was bound to notice one of America’s up and coming players, canoodling with Canada’s big and bad Tanc. Thankfully the bar seems to be far enough from the village for their to be a lack of other Olympians. 

“So… what’s next?” Emily asks.

“I somehow get Steph to stay with someone else tonight and I then I’ll fuck you until tomorrow morning.” Melissa says cockily. 

A visible shimmer runs through Emily’s body, “How about you comeback to my empty floor and see if you can make me scream without worrying about anyone knowing.”

“Empty floor?”

“I guess I’m the only one who wanted to stay in the village.” Emily tilts her head, “Unless you want to sneak on to your floor and have to-

“Your room is good.” Melissa stands up, throws money on the table and moves out of the booth. She reaches her hand out for Emily to take and pulls her out of the booth. The forward pulls Emily to her and finds the crook of her neck easily, “Let’s see if we can end the Canadian and American feud in friendlier terms.” She nips at the, now rigid, Americans’s throat before pulling away. Melissa smiles, “Come on kid, keep up.” She turns around and starts walking to the doors.

Emily looks up at the ceiling, “Thank you.” She whispers to whatever higher being is looking out for her before chasing after the older woman. Before exiting the door she stops and dabs for good luck.

— — 

Emily watches Melissa win another bronze medal from the front stands. Following that she’s fucked until she can’t walk properly by Melissa who’s still wearing her medal and a cocky smirk.

— — 

They part ways with a long, wet kiss in a corner of the airport that seems forgotten by everyone. Emily walks away with her lips tingling and her heart a little heavier with something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Melissa watches her walk away until she can’t see the American anymore, her chest heavy but not because of the bronze medal around her neck. 

“Fuck. I need a drink.” Both of them whisper to themselves.

— —

Emily didn’t expect to hear from the other woman again, especially not after losing the semifinals against Western New York. But after she gets out of her long, depressing shower she see’s that she has a text from an unknown number.

Unknown Number: Sorry about your loss. You had a great game.  
Emily: Thanks.  
Emily: Uh, who is this?  
Unknown Number: I still don’t think I can buy stock in Maple syrup.  
Emily: Melissa?  
Unknown Number: Good to know you haven’t forgotten me yet.  
Emily: I could never.  
Emily: You watched my game?  
Unknown Number: Nice goal in overtime.  
Emily: Thanks… Still sucks that we lost though.  
Unknown Number: I know.

Emily sets Melissa’s number into her contacts.

Melissa: Any plans now that your season’s over?  
Emily: Mope.  
Melissa: There’s that.  
Emily: Soccer’s gotten to be a lot recently. I think I could use a detox.  
Melissa: You could come visit me.  
Emily: Seriously?

Visit her? Emily finds herself collapsing onto her couch and anxiously watching the messenger bubbles.

Melissa: If you want.  
Emily: Ok when’s a good time for you?

Emily bites her lip, not sure if she had sounded too desperate in the last text.

Melissa: Tomorrow?  
Emily: What?  
Melissa: I have a flight booked with your name on it if you want it. 

Emily looks around her apartment. There’s nothing holding her back from going to the Sweden to visit Melissa. No pets, no significant others. All of her teammates had split up to go with their partners or had grouped together and forgotten to invite her to their moping sessions. It was the Olympics all over again.

Emily: I want it.

“More like I want you.” Emily mutters to herself as she makes her way to her room where she finds her carry on and begins shoving clothes into it.

Melissa: Good. I’ll text you the info. See you in 20 hours and 5 minutes.

What was Emily supposed to say to that. Thanks? I hope we have sex the entire time I’m there? Or even worse: I miss you?

Emily: *dabs*  
Melissa: Ugh, go to sleep Emily. You have an early flight to catch.  
Emily: Night then!  
Melissa: Good morning.


	2. And Again in Sweden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweden has never been called the country of love but Emily could make a case for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is hard. Sorry for the delay.

Emily leaves Portland with her Nike backpack and no regrets. She even gets her Uber driver to go through a drive-thru so she could treat herself to a milkshake. As Portland passes her by she slurps on her milkshake and thinks about how irresponsible she is being. Jetting across the world to hang out with a woman she barely knew instead of supporting her friends in the championship.

She could turn around. Go back home. Forget this and be the same Sunny Sonnett everyone knew and loved. The one who hid her feelings for the benefit for others. The one who allowed people to walk over her sometimes the one who-

“Sir can you-” Emily stops when she spots the McDonalds, “turn into the McDonalds, I think I want some fries with this shake.”

Fuck that.

Emily was going to go to Sweden and hang out with the most beautiful woman she’s even seen and have sex with her until she passes out.

And no one was going to guilt her out of it. Not even herself.

— —

The blonde defender gets off the plane with a small case of anxiety. She tightens her grip on her backpack like a small child starting school for the first time and quickly exists her gate.

As she walks closer and closer to the exit she feels the weight of everything fall off her. The weight of the national team. The weight of the Thorns. The weight of not feeling enough at most times.

As she walks toward the baggage claim and the ground pick up she sees a store selling flowers. Emily diverts from her path and finds herself walking into the small shop.

There’s a bouquet of roses and tulips that catches her eyes.

Emily picks them up and looks at them closely, “Boring.” She places them back in their holder and wonders out loud, “Does she even want flowers?”

“Of course she wants flowers. Every women wants flowers.” A gruff voice says from behind her.

Emily turns to see an older black man shaking his head at her. “Seriously?” She asks.

“Young people these days. It’s like romance is dead.”

Romance? Who said anything about romance?

The man continues, “What are flowers?”

“Uh, a plant?” Emily responds.

“A plant she says. Flowers are a physical representation that you thought of her enough to buy her something beautiful and living.” He huffs.

Emily smiles, “Oh! Yeah that makes sense.” She looks down at the flowers, “I don’t really know what flowers she likes though.”

“Well, don’t get her roses those are boring.”

“That’s what I said!” Emily tells him.

The man walks over to a container with single flowers in them, “There might still be hope for you kid. Pick something out of her. Something that makes you think of her.”

Emily goes over to the flowers and looks them over. Something that reminded her of Melissa? Was there a flower that smelled like hot chocolate and sex? Emily doubts it and continues to stare at the flowers. Finally she notices a lone sunflower towards the back.

“This one.” She picks up the yellow flower and shows it to the man.

“Good choice kid.” He takes the flower out of her hand and goes to the counter. Quickly he wraps it in tissue paper and hands it back to her, “Don’t give it to her downstairs, wait until you’re in the parking lot or wherever you’re staying. Make it nice.”

Emily stares at him, “You work here?”

“Do you think I just loiter in airport flower shops telling young kids how be romantic? Now put that in your bag and hide it until later.” He replies.

“Oh.”

“Now go get your girl.”

Emily blushes, “She’s not really my- wait I still need to pay.”

He shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it kid. Just go get your girl. No one flies all the way to Sweden for a ‘not really my girl’ girl.”

Emily nods her head, “Right thank you. Have a good day!”

Emily walks out the shop with a little more confidence in her step.

  
— —

Melissa looks like a dream. A slightly miffed dream with her arms crossed and narrowed eyes. “Are you kidding me?”

God. Emily had missed the Canadian’s voice.

“What?” Emily asks looking down at herself.

“All denim? Even a denim fanny pack?”

Emily looks down at her Canadian inspired outfit, “I wanted to look good for my favorite Canadian, so I thought a Canadian tuxedo would be the best choice.”

Melissa glares at her for a moment but it softens to an uncertain stare. Emily falters slightly in her goofy ways. Fuck how do you say hello to the person you slept with months ago who just bought you an expensive ticket to visit her on a whim?

Emily sticks out her hand for a high five.

Blinking slowly Melissa takes a deep breath, “Those fingers have been in me. And that’s how you decide to greet me?”

“Well are they going to be in you later?” Emily asks cheekily.

“Come on you goof. Lets go before I put you on the first flight out of here.” Melissa reaches for Emily’s hand and intertwines their fingers; Emily looks down at their hands and smiles goofily, “Can’t have you getting lost can I?”

— —

The car ride is silent except for a small exchange at a stop light.

“Wait, did you just have a denim fanny pack lying around?”

Emily nods her head, “Duh, it’s not like I had time to go shopping for it.”

“Jesus.”

— —

“What, are you too good to live in an apartment like most players?” Emily asks as they pull up to Melissa’s townhouse across town. It’s a cute, two story house that looks like something out of a magazine. It’s a cute place to start a family. A family. A family with Melissa would be-

Emily shakes her head in hopes to get the uninvited thoughts to leave her.

“I’m too old for the apartment life style.” Melissa admits as she leads Emily to the doorstep, “Anyway, you won’t be complaining when you can scream without worrying about my neighbors hearing you.”

“You got me there.” Emily jokes as she fiddles with her backpack straps again. It was easier to think of Melissa when she was across the world from her. But now? Now that she’s inches away from her Emily feels her brain short circuiting again.

Melissa takes a step closer and places her hands on Emily’s waist, “I want you somewhere else though.”

Emily lets out a shaky breath, “You have me. Anywhere you want.” The American allows her backpack fall to the ground so that she can finally place her hands in Melissa’s hair. With a tug their lips are connected and Emily feels as hot as she did in Brazil. The weight that seemed to be on her chest since August lifted as Melissa’s did her damnedest to get closer to the blonde.

Through many missteps and near tumbles the two soccer players find themselves in the master bedroom. Emily allows herself to be pushed onto the bed and watches as Melissa begins to tug her shirt off. With her shirt now on the ground the Canadian looks at the fully clothed American.

“I know it’s be awhile Em, but you need your clothes off for the next part.” Melissa jokes.

“Who said it’s been awhile?” Emily throws back with a careless shrug. She begins to play with the buttons of her denim button up.

Melissa frowns for a moment before replacing with a look of indifference, “Well you should already be going through the motions then.”

Emily reaches and pulls Melissa down so that she now lays on top of her, “I was joking.” A gentle hand brushes hair out of Melissa’s face, “It’s been awhile. I’d say at least since maybe… August? So you might have to help me out a little.”

“Why are you so difficult?” Melissa replies, a smile tugging at her lips.

Emily shrugs, “I don’t know. Maybe because I missed you.”

Melissa begins unbuttoning the shirt in earnest and is quickly able to push it off Emily’s shoulders and throw on the ground.

“I’ll show you how you treat someone when you’ve missed them.” Melissa mumbles as she kisses the newly uncovered skin. As she makes her way down Emily’s toned stomach she begins to unbuckle her jeans as well.

“So you missed me huh?” Emily teases.

A sharp bite to her side is her answer. Melissa continues to tug at Emily’s tight jeans but they’re not budging, “Why would you wear such tight jeans when you know I would take them off with in the first twenty minutes of you being here?”

Emily laughs, “Sorry for wanting to look nice for you.” She rolls from under Melissa and stands to shimmy from out of her jeans.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love a good strip tease.” Melissa tells her after Emily crawls back into the bed, “But these past months,” a hand finds it’s way into the defenders hair, “has been all the teasing I need. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Emily nods her head seriously and leans into kiss the woman that’s been in her head (and heart not that she would admit it now) these past months.

Pulling away from the kiss Melissa nudges Emily to lay on the pillow as she slides down her body, “Good. Now let me show you how proud I was of you when you scored that goal in overtime.”

— —

They don’t leave the room until after they’ve missed two meals and neither of them can feel their lips.

— —

Melissa wakes up the next morning with Emily’s face tucked into her neck. She allows the moment to wash over her for a moment. Gentle arms squeeze her body as Emily dreamt of whatever the the goofy American usually dreamt of.

With carefulness that Melissa hasn’t had to use in many years she pries the body away from her and rolls off the bed. She watches as Emily frowns a little in her sleep and blindly search for her in the bed. After coming up empty Emily nuzzles into the now abandoned pillow and goes back to a relaxing sleep.

Melissa walks out of her room and into the kitchen finding remnants of their mid night snack that had lasted all of eight minutes. The cereal box that lays on it’s side and the nearly empty glass of water from the night before mocks Melissa as she is reminded of how foolish she’s being.

Inviting Emily to come visit her is bad enough. But having it happen so soon? It’s pathetic. What did that say about Melissa.

There’s something about Emily. Something that made Melissa feel like she was twenty again with dreams of winning a World Cup some day. Emily made her feel like she had when she was with Erin.

Erin.

The goalkeeper was always going to be in her heart. First love. First everything. But that ship had sailed years ago, but maybe this was Melissa’s other chance. Maybe this was the way Melissa got her happy ending too. Not that she would call being with Ella a happy ending (even in her most private thought Melissa couldn’t admit that she was quite fond of the American).

“Huh.” Melissa sips the last of the water in the glass, “My American’s better.”

“Your what is better?” A voice asks from behind her causing Melissa to jump.

She spins around, “Jeez you are light on your feet!”

Emily stands in front of her in a pair of sleep shorts and her bronze medalist shirt from 2012. Her hands are behind her back hiding something, “Learned habit, my parents didn’t like a lot of noise in the house.”

“Right.” Melissa tries to peak behind Emily’s back, “What do you have there?”

Smiling Emily steps closer to her, “Something for you.”

“I swear if it’s Maple S-

Emily pulls a sunflower from behind her back and offers it to Melissa, “I saw it and thought of you.”

Melissa reaches for it and holds it gently to her chest, “They’re my favorite.” She looks down at it, “Thanks.” When Melissa looks back up it’s to the sight of Emily’s rose colored cheeks.

The two stand in silence for a moment.

“Shower?” Emily asks.

“Yeah. Go start one up while I put this flower in a vase.” Melissa waves her off, “Then we’ll go get lunch and I’ll show you around.”

Emily wraps her arms around Melissa and squeezes a little, “Or we could stay in.”

Melissa pushes her away slightly, “I know you American’s shy away from learning about other cultures so it’s my duty to show you.”

Chuckling Emily repeats, “Ha. Duty.”

Melissa swats her butt, “Very mature, go start the water.”

Finally listening to directions Emily walks back to the bathroom.

“And don’t forget I like my shower like I like my women. Hot!”

— —

The two spend the day around the town with no set plans. Melissa takes her down to the park where she likes to mediate before a game. They visit a coffee shop that sells the best scones Emily has ever had apparently. And they talk.

They talk a lot.

They talk about Melissa possibly retiring.

They talk about Emily’s twin who is by far the favorite of the parents.

They talk about their own short comings.

They talk about the time Melissa stomped on Carli’s head.

“I didn’t!”

Emily shakes her head, “The video says otherwise Mel.”

The familiarity they share now warms Melissa heart but not enough for her to back down on this, “It was an accident. I mean yeah in that moment I didn’t like her but I wasn’t trying to hurt her or anything.”

“Why didn’t you like her?”

Melissa laughs, “Do you ever like the opponents you constantly loose to?”

“That’s fair.” Emily admits, “But have you ever hung out with her outside of all of this?”

“Not really. I mean we’ve seen each other at functions but I’ve never sought her out. She’s always with Solo anyway so I tend to give them a wide birth.” Melissa admits.

Now it’s Emily’s turn to laugh, “Are you scared of Hope?”

“Of course not.” She says quickly, “I just never saw a reason to try and get close to either of them. Anyway we’re both hot heads so who knows how that would go.”

“Hope, a hot head? Nah, she’s usually really withdrawn. She’s the best.” Emily tells her with a giant smile. Hope means a lot to her and she needs Melissa to understand why.

Melissa groans, “Please don’t tell me your crushing on Solo.”

Emily pales and splutters, “Ew gross! Of course not. She’s my team mom.”

“What?”

“Yeah, she’s always been there for me since I joined the team. Her and Carli have kind of taken me under their wing a little.” Emily admits shyly.

The talk about Emily’s parents earlier allowed Melissa to know how important it was for Emily to have parental figures in her life. And who better for her than practical soccer royalty.

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time I want to sweep you away. I’ll need to ask their permission.” Melissa jokes before quickly realizing what she had actually said. Next time. She had said next time.

Fuck.

If Emily notices her internal panic she is kind enough not to mention it. Instead she nods her head and shrugs, “I mean they don’t know I’m here so I think you’re okay.”

“They don’t know you’re here?”

“Nah.” Emily takes a sip of her lemonade. “I kind of just left in the middle of the night.”

“Jesus Emily. You should have told somebody. They’re probably worried sick.” Melissa frowns, “Wait. You didn’t tell anybody?”

Emily reaches for Melissa’s hand, “It’s not because of you, I promise. I was just so caught up in the moment and everyone else was busy so I just left. No one noticed I left in Brazil until I was flying back so I’m not worried about causing a panic.”

“If you’re sure.” Melissa pauses, “Do you even have your phone on you?”

Shaking her head Emily laughs, “It died last night and I left my charger in Portland.”

“You can charge it when you get back to my place. You ready to go?” Melissa gestures to the door.

“I am! Now lets go check that bookstore we passed earlier!”

— —

By the time they get back to the house it’s getting dark outside the girls are ready to fall into bed and each others arms. Melissa might not be a celebrity in Sweden but she is well known. It wouldn’t do well for someone to post a picture of her canoodling with a young blonde on the internet, it wouldn’t take long for someone to identify Emily and then only God knows what would happen next. So they kept discreet while they were out all day.

And god did that suck.

Melissa doesn’t know when Emily plans on going back so she doesn’t want to waste anytime. Even though it takes dragging the American away from the waterfront Melissa is excited for their plans that night. For dinner Melissa plans on making a lasagna from scratch that they will eat in bed as they watch their favorite Canadian shows, allowing them to cuddle in bed for as long as they wanted.

“So what’s the plan Stan?” Emily asks as she sits at the counter.

“I’m going to make lasagna for dinner and then we’re going to eat it.”

Emily nods her head, “Nice I love lasagna. Can I help make it?”

“Can you cook?” Melissa asks, skeptical that the lengthy American can do anything regarding the kitchen.

With a hand on her chest Emily gasps, “Can I cook? How dare you. How very dare you. Of course I can cook.”

Melissa begins to move around the kitchen and gather the supplies she needs, “Sandwiches don’t count Em.”

“I’ll have you know I can make the best cake you will ever eat!”

“That’s baking not cooking.” Melissa jokes.

Emily crosses her arms on her chest and pouts, “Now you’re just being mean.”

Melissa puts down the sauce she was about to poor and goes over to Emily. “I’m just joking. I’m sure your cake taste great.” She leans in for a kiss but Emily turns her head.

“I said the best.”

“Okay. I’m sure you can bake the best cake I’ve ever had.” Melissa relents, “Now may I have a kiss?”

Emily gives her a quick peck on the lips and backs away. She picks up her jacket and begins to put it on, stuffing her wallet in her pocket.

“Where are you going?”

“I still tasted doubt in that kiss. And I won’t stand for it. I’m walking down to the grocer to pick up the ingredients for the cake that will knock your socks off.” Emily tells her.

Melissa sighs, “I believe you. I’m-

“Nope. It’s for my honor.” Emily kisses her cheek. “I’ll be back in like 20.”

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

Emily nods her head, “Totally. And if not I’ll just check my phone.”

“You don’t have your phone. It’s dead remember?” Melissa says exasperatedly.

“Oh yeah. Can you charge that for me, it’s on your bathroom counter?” Emily quickly backtracks out of the room, “My survival skills will keep me alive!” She declares as she blows a kiss and exits the room.

Melissa hears the front door closing.

“A child. I’m in lo-“

Melissa stops herself before she can finish her statement.

Fuck.

— —

The lasagna prep didn’t take her as long as expected and suddenly she’s left with nothing to do but worry about the American who has now been gone for thirty minutes.

Melissa goes to check her phone but stops when she remembers that Emily didn’t have hers, “Damnit.”

That does remind her to go charge Emily’s phone though. She walks to her bathroom and finds the phone in question. It has a USWNT case on it and Melissa feels offended that it’s in her home. She plugs it into her charger and as it turns on she hears her front door open. Quickly she drops the phone on her bed and goes to greet Emily.

“I was worried someone had kidnapped you or something. What took so long?” Melissa tells her as she takes a few of the bags out the defenders hands.

Emily gives her a shy smile, “I couldn’t read anything in the store so I had to ask a lot of question.”

Melissa laughs, “Of course.”

“And I saw some stuff I wanted to try so I grabbed that too.” Emily tells her as she moves to the kitchen.

“Like what?”

Emily winks, “You’ll find out tonight.”

— —

Bomb Girls is even better when you’re watching it cuddled up to someone.

— —

What’s better than Bomb Girls and cuddles? A quickie while the aroma of a home made cake surrounds you.

— —

“You’ve killed me.” Emily whispers, her voice hoarse.

“Stop being dramatic.” Melissa tells her. She kisses the side of her lovers sweaty head.

Emily turns and looks at her seriously, “I can’t feel my legs woman. You’ve ruined me.” She rolls away from Melissa, “Go check on the cake before it burns.”

Melissa huffs but gets out of the bed, “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Emily watches her walk away before closing her eyes. Jesus that woman would be the death of her. She looks to the side and sees her forgotten phone glowing in the darkness of her room, the screen lit up with messages. “Fuck.”

Reaching for her phone as if it was going to bite her Emily finally checks.

And holy shit.

25 unread messages from the team group chat.  
22 missed calls.  
18 unread texts.  
2 missed face time requests.

Before she can open any of them her phone starts to vibrate. Hope is calling her.

Shit.

Emily stares at the screen, unsure of what to do. Finally on the last ring she picks up.

“Hope?”

“Hey kid.” Emily realizes that Hope doesn’t sound mad, which is a good sign.

“Is everything alright?”

Laughing softly Hope replies, “Is everything alright with you?”

Emily’s rolls her eyes at herself; Hope is calling to check in on her, not the other way around “Oh, the missed calls.”

“Yeah the missed calls. I just wanted to make sure you were safe and ok.”

Emily feels herself taking a loud, deep breath before she can stop herself. It’s been awhile since she heard those words from someone, “Yeah,” Emily chokes out, “I’m fine.”

“That’s good to know. I’ll tell the team you’re ok so they’ll stop bothering you.”

“You’re not going to ask where I am?” Emily finds herself sitting up in the bed, “What I’m doing?”

“I know what it’s like to need to run away. Just be safe. Maybe check in once a day though.” Hope tells her, and it’s not hard for Emily to picture her half smiling through the phone.

Emily tries to play it cool, “Who knew Hope Solo was such a mother hen?”

“Well I have to be when my little chicks decide to be Carmen Sandiego.”

Laughing Emily says, “Fair.”

“Emily! Your cake is done!” Melissa calls from the kitchen, making Emily jump.

“Sounds like you got to go. Be safe Emily.”

Emily almost doesn’t want to hang up, “Bye Hope.”

“Bye chickadee.”

There’s a click and the phone call is over. Emily stares at the phone for a moment, allowing herself to miss Hope.

“Emily I am going to eat this cake with out you!”

The moment is over.

— —

When Melissa offers to take her to a museum and lunch Emily can’t help but tease her.

“If you wanted to take me on a date all you had to do was ask.” Emily jokes as she begins to towel dry her hair.

“It’s not a date. I’m just fulfilling my worldly duty of educating you, an America, on cultural importance.”

Emily rolls her eyes, “Yeah, ok.”

Melissa comes from behind her and wraps a hand around Emily’s waist, “You’ll know when I’m taking you on a date.” She places an open mouth kiss on the the defenders shoulder, “Now get dressed.”

— —

Now Melissa is a big fan of art. Some (Carmelina) have even gone as far as to call her a snob. So when she finds Emily trying to recreate the poses of the statues with a child like glee the most beautiful piece of artwork in museum she knows she’s fucked.

— —

After all of the ‘Def not Dawn Approved’ foods Emily decides to be good and order a salad.

The salad is called the green monster. Nothing but green fruit, vegetables, and seeds with grilled chicken on top.

Emily’s first thought is to take a photo to send it to Hope.

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those people who have to photograph everything they eat?” Melissa complains as she cuts her salmon into bite sized pieces.

“No!” Emily sticks out her tongue, “I’m taking a pic for Hope to show Carli.”

“Seriously?”

Emily sends the message, “Yeah, Carli eats greens for lunch everyday.”

“Why don’t you just send it to Carli?”

“Well I told Hope I’d check in with her.” Emily sheepishly smiles at Melissa, “ Did I forget to mention that I talked to her?”

Melissa nods her head, unimpressed, “What did she say?”

“Just that she understands the need to escape and that she’d get the rest of the girls off my back.” Emily tells her before taking a bite of her salad.

“And?”

“That’s it. She didn't even ask where I was. Just asked me to check in once a day so she wouldn’t worry.”

“Oh.” Melissa leans back in her chair. “That’s nice.”

Emily’s phone dings. She looks down at there phone and blushes slightly, “Oops.”

“What?”

Before answering Emily quickly types out a reply, well a meme, and slides it into her fanny pack, “I forgot the time change. She figured out that I’m in Europe and wants me to try eating something local.”

Melissa raises an eyebrow and opens her mouth to reply but Emily cuts her off, “You’re not a local.”

— —

When Melissa asks if she wants to watch the championship Emily doesn’t even think twice when she says no. But she makes sure to send Sam a message on Facebook that tells her good luck. She watches as the bubble pop up informing her that Sam is replying and instantly logs off.

Melissa, sensing a shift in her attitude, wraps her arms around Emily and nuzzles into her hair. “Lets go for a hike today. We’ll pick up some of those scones you like and go out into the trails.”

Emily turns around and presses a light kiss onto Melissa’s lips before pulling away to put on her clothes for the day.

— —

They end up eating their scones, and everything else Melissa thought would make the American happy, by the lake. Emily, still a little down, didn’t notice Melissa taking her photo until she heard a ding on her phone. Looking down she sees that Melissa had sent her an image, opening the photo Emily finds that it’s of her and smiles.

“I thought you could send that to Hope.” Melissa tells her shyly, “You know for your regular check in.”

“It’s perfect.” Emily leans over to kiss her cheek, “You’re perfect. But what I really need is a picture of the two of us.”

The two struggle to get into the frame of the camera before Emily gives up and decides to sit in Melissa’s lap. She leans back, smiles, and takes the photo.

“Hey! I wasn't ready.” Melissa complains.

“Fine.” Emily takes another photo of both of them smiling at the camera. She slides off Melissa and grabs another scone, “Want to hit the trails soon?”

— —

Later that night Emily looks at the photos from earlier that day and can’t help but feel as though the air has been taken right out of her. The first photo of her in Melissa’s lap looks like something staged. Melissa is looking at Emily with a small smile and something more than fondness.

In that moment Emily Sonnett realized that she was in love with Melissa. And that maybe Melissa might return her feelings too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be 2 chapters. But I had to cut it where I did because anything would have made a jumbled up tone for the story. Unfortunately the next chapter will have to end with Emily leaving in tears so we can get back on track with Mother Hen. But it won't be sad forever, promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? I've been sitting on this one for a few weeks I just wasn't sure if I should post it or not. After the next chapter it will be up to date with the timeline and I can start posting on Mother Hen again. Please leave a review so I know I'm not too crazy . Thanks!


End file.
